There For You
by AberrantScript
Summary: After Bobby suddenly breaks up with Lori, Lincoln finds himself comforting his older sister. But as time goes on, Linc develops some unbrotherly feelings towards Lori. Luckily for him, she may just feel the same way. A fanfiction-trade with Flagg1991.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

I present to you a tale of angst, romance, heartbreak, embarrassing erections, and plenty of sibling affection.

 _Enjoy~!_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

THERE FOR YOU

It was a typical Saturday afternoon in the Loud house. A cutely smiling sun winked down at Lincoln Loud as he stepped onto the back porch and drew a deep breath; and warm, flowery smelling wind caressed his cheek like the soft hand of an invisible lover. He looked around the backyard and tried to decide if he wanted to ride his bike oooorrrr...

That thought was cut off by a high-pitched cry. Lincoln turned just as Lori barged out the back door, tears streaming down her face, and tripped, landing at his feet in a sobbing heap. She was wearing cargo shorts and a thin blue tanktop, and when she didn't wear a bra, you could see her nipples poking through... not that Lincoln made it a habit to look at his older sister's nipples. Nope. Not him. Not one little bit.

Another sob brought him back to the porch, with Lori lumped at his feet. Gosh, she was really upset. Frowning, he knelt down and reached out a hand, but didn't know if he should touch her or not. She might snap at him like he did when he went into her room. "A-are you okay?" he finally asked.

Lori got to her hands and knees, her head bent and her short blonde hair hanging in her face. Beads of tears dropped from her face and splashed onto the splintery wood, making small, dark patterns on the surface. "No," she hitched. "B-B-Bobby just broke up with me!"

Lincoln cocked his head, sure that he hadn't heard correctly. He leaned forward to ask her to come again, but stopped when a gust of wind blew the sweet, warm scent of her hair into his nostrils. A shiver went through his body, and a blush spread across his face. He had to get it together, his sister needed him...

"He broke up with you?" he asked, still hesitating to lay his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes!" she sobbed miserably. "He's... he's... he's going out with Carol Pingray now!"

Lincoln gulped and watched his sister with pained eyes. She and Bobby were, like, the power couple of Royal Woods, and the idea of them not being together was so strange that his head spun. _Poor Lori._

Sighing, he put his hand on her shoulder. "I, uh, I'm sorry," he said. It wasn't much, but it was all he had.

"I loved him, Lincoln!" Lori moaned, her back hitching. "I loved him so much and he broke my heart!"

Lincoln looked up as Luan came out onto the porch, worry in her eyes. She cocked her head, her ponytail swishing merrily, and shrugged as if to say, 'what's going on, Linc?'

"Let's go back inside," Lincoln said, helping his sister up and taking her hand; her free hand covering her puffy eyes. Luan stepped aside, and Lincoln led Lori into the living room. They sat together on the couch.

"I just can't believe it," Lori huffed, her bangs lifting and falling with the air of her exhalation. She wasn't crying anymore, so that was a plus, right? He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He hated seeing one of his sisters so upset.

What could he say? He didn't know anything about relationships and stuff. Anything that came out of his mouth would sound flat and dull. "Well..." he started, grasping for something, anything; his mental fingers grabbing hold of the only thing they could, "It's his loss. You're, uh, very beautiful and you have a wonderful personality."

"Really?" Lori asked nervously, looking at him with uncertain eyes.

Lincoln nodded, suddenly feeling very strange. His Adam's apple bobbed as he tried to reply. "Yeah, you, uh, in fact, you're, you know, the most, uh, beautiful sister... I have."

Lori's cheeks turned a beautiful red, and Lincoln's heart started to race. He quickly looked away. _Hey, TV that's not on, how's it going?_

When Lori swept him into a hug, he cried out, alarmed. He turned his head just in time for his face to smoosh against his oldest sister's chest. He could feel the warm swell of her breast through the airy fabric of her shirt, could feel the crazy beat of her heart. His eyes widened and his stomach lurched, heat spreading over him. He struggled against her, but she was stronger than she looked. "Thank you, Lincoln!" she said, pressing him closer. "You know just the right thing to say!"

Her smell filled his nose, and he squeezed his eyes closed as a faint stir touched the area between his legs. "Let go!" he cried, panicked, and pulled away; Lori's arms releasing. He panted, his heart racing and his penis twitching. "Sorry, Lincoln," she said, and rubbed the back of her neck. "I just..." she trailed off and their eyes locked. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "you're literally perfect." She leaned forward and pressed her soft, warm lips to Lincoln's forehead, her golden hair tickling his cheeks. His breath caught, and a strange urge to throw his arms around her neck and kiss her lips came over him, making him quiver.

"You're a good brother," she said, and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked into her eyes, then quickly away.

"Uh, t-t-t-t-thanks." He felt warm and shaky. He was starting to sweat. Why was his stomach fluttery? He glanced at his sister's radiant face. Her skin was smooth and clear, her eyes a soft shade of brown. She smiled coyly, and Lincoln gulped.

"Don't mention it," she said, and mussed his hair, "twerp."

With that, she got up and left him alone and confused. He took a deep, shaky breath and squirmed against the shameful erection growing in his pants. Lori was his sister! You don't get boners from your sisters!

Lori was beautiful, though; he couldn't help it! It was natural to get a boner from a beautiful woman, even if she was your sister. It's not like he actually wanted to do anything with her... he didn't want to feel her lips against his... didn't want to taste her mouth with his tongue... didn't want to slide his hands up the backs of her bare legs, letting his fingertips dance along her smooth, warm skin...

His erection pressed painfully against his jeans, and he uttered a miserable sigh. No. He didn't want to do any of those things with his big sister. Gosh, sometimes he got a boner when Cliff curled up in his lap... that didn't mean he wanted to _have sex_ with him!

Then again, he also didn't find himself staring at Cliff's bare legs or his chest, and wondering what his flesh would taste like...

 _Alright, that's enough_. Lincoln popped up and went into the kitchen. Where was he going? What was he doing? Oh, yeah, he was going to ride his sister– _bike! He was going to ride his bike!_ Shame welled up inside of him and he hung his head.

 _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

Two brown eyes widened slightly as ten toes curled into soft carpet. Sun bathed flesh tensed, and one heart began to gently pound. Outside, in the warm Spring sunshine, a boy with big doe-eyes and a cute, crooked smile slowly pedaled his bike along the sidewalk, embarking on a journey to the land of Wherever. Lori drew a deep, dreamy sigh as she watched him. Her elbows were resting on the sill of the window between hers and Leni's beds, and her chin was in her upturned palms.

As Lincoln disappeared from sight, she craned her neck and followed him with hazy, heart-shaped eyes. He was literally perfect: He was cute, kind, funny, charming, and so, so, _so hot_. She sighed again and cocked her head, her eyes sliding to the side and her lips scrunching in thoughtful contemplation. What would if feel like if he touched her? What would his mouth taste like as she explored it with a bold, adventurous tongue? What would he feel like on top of her, his hands caressing her breasts and his lips dancing across her delicate throat?

A shiver raced up her spine, and she turned away from the window; a certain warmth spreading through her center. Those were the kinds of thoughts you shouldn't be having about your hopelessly cute and caring little brother, but they really excited her. He really was _perfect._

Sitting on her bed, Lori drew her legs under her body and crossed her arms; her brow crinkled and her lips stuck out in a cute pout. Why did he have to be her brother? Why did it have to be not okay to feel the things she felt for him... the things she had long felt but never fully acknowledged, the things that fluttered at the edges of her consciousness like butterfly wings? She blew a puff of air and cocked her head to one side. When you get right down to it, what's wrong with a sister loving her brother? What's wrong with a sister touching him... and kissing him... and making his eyes narrow in pleasure? Nothing! No one would say anything about her scratching his back, so why should they say anything if she scratched a... different... kind of itch?

She coughed nervously. _Okay, if you don't start thinking about something else right now you're going to ruin your shorts._ She slipped a hand down the front of them and rubbed the front of her underwear, her breath catching as sensation spread through her... _N_ _ngh~ Oh, yeah, soaking wet. Phooey._ She would have to take them off. Standing, she wiggled her hips and her shorts fell down her long, silky legs and pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of them, one foot at a time, then hooked her thumbs into her panties. They were light blue and tight enough that her body pinched the fabric on both sides. She pulled them down slowly, the scrape of the fabric against her fevered skin making her throw back her head and purr like a playful kitten. _Nngh~!_

 _Oh, I have it bad._

But who could blame her? Her little brother was so amazing, and her virgin girlhood ached to be touched, to be teased, _to be loved~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

Things get a little more heated here. Just a little. If you squint too hard you might even miss the incestual subtext. (Wink.)

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Lincoln Loud came through the front door and flopped onto the couch, his face flush and his heart pounding. He threw his head back and sighed deeply, the air hot in his bursting lungs. He probably shouldn't have pedaled so fast, but every time he slowed, he thought of Lori holding his head against her breast; and he didn't like thinking about his sister that way, so he pedaled until his mind was blank... then he pedaled some more. Now, he was exhausted and–

"Hey, Lincoln," a familiar voice drew, and he tensed. Lori leaned over the back of the couch, and when her warm lips brushed his face, a shiver raced along his spine. "I'm glad you're back."

Lincoln swallowed hard. His heart was beating even faster now. "T-thanks," he stammered. She came around the couch and sat, lifting her legs and dropping her feet into his lap. He jumped and shot her a stricken look. She met him with half-lidded eyes. "Do you think you could help me?"

He looked down at her feet, and her toes wiggled. He was uncomfortably aware of the heat and weight of her against his, uh, _body,_ and when he felt a flutter, his heart blasted. _Oh, no, don't get hard! Please, don't get hard!_ He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to think of something, anything, but his soft, warm, beautiful sister.

"Lincoln?"

"Sure," he said. "W-What do you n-n-need?"

"Well," she said, moving her feet, "I was hoping you could give me a foot rub."

Lincoln gulped. A foot rub? Like... _touch her?_

"I hope that's not too much to ask," she said, pouting her lips cutely.

"Uh... no, not at all." He flashed her a nervous smile then looked down at her feet. The skin looked so soft, so smooth. His heart lodged in his throat and he rested one trembling hand on one foot. It felt even better than it looked.

"Thank you, Lincoln," she said with a satisfied smile.

"N-no problem," he said, "happy to help."

He lightly ran his hand along the top of her foot, his fingers grazing her flesh. She sighed and moved her heel. It rubbed against his crotch, and he jerked. "You alright?" she laughed.

"Never better," he said, moving his hand up her ankle. He'd never given a foot rub before, so he didn't know what to do. He just let his hand... wander.

"Hmmm... I know the feeling."

He glanced at her. Her head was laying back, exposing her soft, kissable throat, and her chest was out, her erect nipples poking through the fabric of her shirt. His jaw dropped and heat crept across his cheeks. He felt himself stir, and looked quickly away.

For whatever unholy reason, Lori picked that time to adjust herself; her heel rubbed against him, and with a lurching heart, he felt himself beginning to get hard. _No!_ She was going to get mad at him and think he was a pervert!

Lincoln was so caught up in this that he didn't realize his hand had reached Lori's knee. "That feels really good," she sighed, her breathy voice doing nothing to dispel the erection blossoming between his legs. He drew his hand back down her calf and squirmed, trying desperately to get his erection clear of his sister's foot. She innocently countered every one of his moves, though, and he was powerless to do anything but wince and grow against her.

What would she think of him? Oh, this was bad. He wasn't a pervert, honest! It just happens! _Please don't turn me into a human pretzel, Lori!_

Lincoln shot her a nervous glance, but she didn't seem to notice his predicament; her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted, her chest rising and falling as she drew long, shallow breaths. Lincoln ran his hand across the top of her foot and stroked her toes. She giggled. "That tickles."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry," stammered.

"Don't be," she said, "I like it."

He looked at her, and she watched him with half-lidded eyes, her lips pushed sexily out. Coughing, he turned away.

"Why are you so nervous, Lincoln?" she asked playfully.

"No reason," he said quickly. _She knows! She thinks you're a pervert!_

"Hmmm. You're always so high strung." She pulled her feet out of his lap– _oh, thank God!_ –and leaned close, a seductive smile tugging at the corners of her lips. At least he imagined it was seductive. "I think you need a massage." She touched his shoulder, and he shuddered.

"I'm okay," he said, pulling away. "Honest. I'm just... uh... uh... tired, that's it."

She ran her fingers along the back of his neck. He was so hard now it ached. He put his hands in his lap and tried to cover himself. "Are you sure?" she asked. She leaned in closer, her hot breath puffing against his ear and making his skin tingle. "I give a really good massage."

Lincoln winced. "No, I'm fine."

She giggled and touched the side of his face. "I think..."

They both jumped when they heard a loud yelp from the kitchen. " _Sugarhoneyicedtea!_ " Leni cried.

"Sounds like Leni's hurt," Lori sighed and drew away from Lincoln; he let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. They both got up and went into the kitchen. Leni was standing in front of the sink and holding the index finger of her right hand. When Lincoln saw a bright trail of blood trickling down her hand, his heart skipped a beat. Leni looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Lincy... I hurt myself."

"What happened?" he asked in concern as he went to her, his shameful erection – and the cause of it – forgotten.

"The knife in the drying rack bit me," she pouted, stomping a single sandal-clad foot in indignation.

"Here," Lincoln said, "let me see." He took her hand tenderly and looked at the wound. It was a shallow gash... more of a scratch, really. He went over to the drawer by the fridge and pulled out a small white case with a bright red cross on the cover. He brought it over, sat it on the counter, and opened it. Next, he went over to the kitchen table, grabbed a chair, and dragged it over. "Sit down," he said softly.

Leni dropped into the chair with a sullen huff. "That knife is totes mean."

Lincoln plucked a cotton swab from the first aid kit and took Leni's wrist in his hand. "The knife didn't mean it, Leni," he said and dabbed her wound. She hissed over clenched teeth. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I know it hurts."

When the gash was clean and no longer seeping, he took out a tube of Neosporin, squeezed some onto the tip of his index finger, and smeared it on. Finally, he grabbed a Band-Aid, ripped the wrapper open, and slipped it out. When it was wrapped around Leni's finger, he stepped back and put his hands on his hips, admiring his work. Not bad, not bad at all.

"Thanks, Lincy!" she said. She jumped up and swept him into a big hug, her arms winding around his scrawny frame and drawing him close. His face disappeared into her armpit, and he flailed his arms. "You're the best brother ever!"

She released him, and he stumbled back, catching himself on the edge of the counter. His nostrils were smeared with her deodorant. "T-thanks."

He was suddenly aware of being watched, and turned. Lori was leaning against the fridge, her arms crossed over her pert breasts and her head cocked. She was smiling at him, and he blushed.

 _What a good brother_ , Lori thought, her heart swelling with love. _He's always there for us when we need him. He's literally perfect and I love him._

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck and coughed. His erection had gone away, but the look in Lori's eyes was bringing it back. _Gee, why am I such a pervert? She's my sister!_

Feeling a hot rush of shame, he covered himself and forced a grin. "I, uh, gotta pee."

He hurried past Lori, who turned to watch him go. Did he need someone to hold it for him? Or to stroke it? Or to put it in _her mouth...?_ She shivered delightedly as she imagined pushing him back against her bed and mounting him. They would hold hands and look into each others' eyes as she lowered herself onto his quivering rod... just a brother and sister giving each other the gift of their virginity.

That thought was very arousing~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

We have one more chapter to go after this one.

I've got a big twist at the very end of this story. You'll never guess it in a million years (Go ahead and try!)

As always, _enjoy!_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Lincoln's head was bowed, his shoulders slumped. Self-loathing pooled like cold slime in the pit of his stomach. He counted the number of peas on his plate for the tenth time since sitting at the dining room table; Luan to the left of him and Luna to the right. _Yep. Still fifteen. Fifteen peas._ That wasn't a lot, when you got right down to it. Peas are very small. How many would it take to fill a stomach? He tried to call up an anatomically correct picture of a human stomach, but instead he saw long, silky legs and blonde hair. _Okay. Never mind how many peas it takes to fill a stomach. Just...think of something that isn't your sister._

Fat chance. He'd been trying to think of something besides Lori the whole afternoon, but everything went back to her. _Oh, that's a nice cloud, it looks like ~nngh~ Lori's breast!_ He was so ashamed of the thoughts racing through his mind – ashamed because they were perverted... and because they excited him – that he couldn't bring himself to even _look_ at her. He tried to lose himself in an Ace Savvy comic, but his thoughts drifted to them on the couch... and he was shocked when he found himself wishing he'd kissed her feet and calves instead of just rubbing them; wishing he'd climbed on top of her and kissed her other places... touched her other places...

 _She's your sister! Gross!_ But as the day passed and the heat steadily built between his legs, that didn't bother him. In fact... he liked it. It was dirty, forbidden, something that should not be done, but would feel _soooo good~_

He tried to touch himself, but the only thing he could think of was Lori, and some small part of him refused, so he tucked it back into his pants and tried to ignore the heaviness in his testicles. They were full... full of _brotherly love_ , and all it would take to release it was a sister's touch.

 _Oh, God, I'm so disgusting!_

Poor Lori. She had no idea that her sweet, kind, caring little brother, whom she loved in a normal, _sisterly_ way was secretly lusting after her. It was like each thought was a betrayal of her trust, like each pump of blood into his constantly inflating member was a slap in her face. Lincoln's stomach clutched, and he felt sick.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mom asked.

Lincoln drew a heavy sigh and pushed it out. "I-I don't feel good. Can I be excused?"

"Okay," Mom said in a worried tone.

Lincoln got up (making darn sure to avoid looking at Lori), cleared his plate, and put it in the sink. Upstairs, he went into his room and laid in the darkness, his hands laced over his quivering chest. He had to snap out of it. _It isn't right to feel this way about your sister._ _You're supposed to love and protect your sister, not think of... doing things... to her._ He pressed his hands miserably to his face and tried to block out the images. _Why not just rape her? That's what you're doing, Lincoln. You're raping her with your mind and she doesn't deserve that. She gets on your nerves and she can be kind of mean, but overall she's a good sister, and here you are thinking dirty, horrible things about her!_

When a knock came at the door, Lincoln tensed. _Go away, leave me alone. I'm a pervert and should be locked away._

"Lincoln?" Lori asked, her voice muffled, and Lincoln's heart sputtered to a stop in his chest. _Oh no!_ He threw a frightened glance around the shadowy room. Where could he hide? Under the desk? Under the bed?

 _No!_ Why were his lips moving? Why were his vocal cords issuing sound? Why was he saying, "Come in"? _Lori, no! It's not safe! I'm a mad dog rapist! Don't look at me!_

But those two words had set in motion a chain of events that he could not undo. The door creaked slightly open, Lori poked her head in, her long, slender fingers found the light switch and snapped it on, revealing her little brother sitting nervously on his bed; like a bug whose protective rock had just been taken away. His face was the color of milk and sweat stood out on his brow. He flashed a weak smile, and Lori's heart twisted in pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Lincoln's head bobbed up and down. "Yep. Never better."

Lori crossed her arms and fixed him with a scrutinizing stare. His smile grew and the sweat increased. She sighed and came over to the bed, pushing the door closed behind her. "Really, Lincoln, what's wrong?" she sat and laid a calming hand on his leg. Only it wasn't calming at all. It made Lincoln twitch and shake. "You literally look like you're about to hurl or something."

"J-J-J-J-Just stress," he chattered. "You know... fifth grade sure is a killer." He smiled widely, hoping she bought it and did not see the desire in his eyes.

"Hmm," she said, "well, if you're stressed, why didn't you say something? I told you I give a great massage."

"Massage?" Lincoln asked nervously through clenched teeth.

Lori nodded. "Yep. Take your shirt off and turn around."

Lincoln's entire body tensed. "Uh..."

Lori cocked her head and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." With that, she yanked his shirt over his head, threw it aside, and spun him around by the shoulders, all before he even knew what was happening. When she laid her warm hands on his back, he gasped and tried to pull away, his member already starting to stir. "Relax, Lincoln, jeez," Lori said, pulling him back against her. He could feel the warm weight of her perky breasts pressing against him, and he squeezed his eyes closed.

Her fingers danced across his shoulders and his skin tightened. Oh no. He was getting hard. Well, _harder._ He pressed his hands against his crotch and squeezed his legs closed, but that only made matters worse.

"How does that feel?" she asked lowly. Her breath was hot against the back of his neck. She flattened her palms and rubbed over the hump of his shoulders and down the plane of his scrawny chest.

"It-It feels g-g-g-good," he said. When she drew her hands back, she hooked her fingers and grazed her nails along his flesh like a playful kitten. " _Ahhhh... nngh~_ "

Lori giggled and shifted so that her lips were almost touching his ear. The warm kiss of her breath made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _Oh, God, this is so wrong... she has no idea what she's doing to me... and no idea what scum I am!_

"You're really... _tense,"_ she whispered.

"I g-g-g-g-guess," was all he could think to say.

"Why don't you relax, Linc? Let your big sister _take care of you._ "

She rested her chin on his shoulder and ran her hands down his back, tracing the outline of his shoulder blades and his spine with light, teasing fingers. The sweet, clean smell of her hair and her gentle touch made Lincoln feel like he was going to spontaneously combust. His flesh turned red and hot from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes, and his lungs burst. His erection pressed desperately against his hands, begging for release; his lap was hot and... _was that a wet spot?_ He removed his hands and gaped at the tiny dark patch where his head was. _I'm such a freak!_

"Lori..."

She ran her hands down his chest again, over his slamming heart and down his stomach. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. " _Lori, s~_ "

When her hands crawled over his and she kissed the side of his neck with warm, wet lips, he went rigid. What was she doing? "L-L-Lori..."

"Lincoln," she panted, "just relax. I told you I'm going to take care of you. You're the best little brother a girl could have and you deserve... the _best..._ a sister... can _offer."_ She removed his hands from his lap and a ripple of fear went through his stomach. She craned her neck over his shoulder and her breath hitched. His secret shame was revealed.

Instead of recoiling in horror, Lori made a low purring sound in the back of her throat. " _Ummm, hi, Lincoln~_ "

"Lori," he said quickly, his heart slamming, "I-I can explain."

She hugged him tight, her small breasts flattening against his back. Her lips brushed against his fevered cheek and he shivered. "There's no need to explain. Just... _let your body_ _do the talking._ " She dipped her hands between his legs and cradled his bulge. Red sensation burst across his brain and his heart sputtered in his chest. He tried to work up saliva, but his mouth was an arid wasteland. " _Nngh~ Lori...!_ "

 _"Shhh,"_ she said, and rubbed her hands over him, her fingertips raking lightly along his pulsing head. He was dizzy and a mixture of emotions rumbled in his stomach. He was vaguely aware that he was leaking crazily, the wet patch growing. " _It's natural, bro._ "

Lincoln gulped. It didn't feel very natural...but it did feel so, so, _so good!_ He flopped his head back in the crook of her neck and let out a deep, shuddery breath. She pressed deeper, moved slower, the heels of her palms gliding over his pubic mound and her fingers tracing his outline. He shuddered. " _Uhhhh... this isn't right.._."

" _Of course it is_ ," Lori said, and kissed his earlobe. She was getting just as wet as he was. " _Doesn't it feel good?_ "

" _~Um-humh~_ "

" _Then, just go with it_."

Lincoln quaked as she moved her hands up his bare stomach, her fingertips exploring every dip and ridge and curve. His socked toes curled and he bared his teeth. He was like a keg of dynamite ready to blow, and the slightest little movement would set him off. He imagined exploding and splattering everything with his... um... _brotherly love_ : His bed, the wall, his beautiful older sister... it felt like there was enough in there to flood the whole house. He twitched and squirmed. The thought of blowing his top while Lori watched was both horrifying and arousing. Her eyes would widen and her lips would purse as he threw his head back and cried out, his rod jerking as it spurted...

Lori's hands slid between his legs again, and he started to shake. Oh, no. It was happening. He felt his climax rushing up from his depths, and he tried to beat it back but to no avail.

" _~Lori...~_ "

 _"Shhh,"_ she said, and planted a sensuous kiss on his shoulder. " _Let it come..._ "

His hips bucked violently and he cried out. His member jerked, and warm, sticky brotherly love pumped into his briefs. He fell limp against his sister, who panted as she felt his bulge quake beneath her hands...she could even feel his gooey seed. "Oh, my gosh, Lincoln," she said shakily. Her center was throbbing hotly and a dark spot covered the crotch of her shorts. "That's so _hot."_

Lincoln didn't respond. "Linc?"

At the moment of his first orgasm with a girl, the poor boy with the cowlick had fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

All at the bottom. _Enjoy~!_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Two purplish eyelids fluttered and one corner of a pink mouth twitched downward in a puzzled frown. Nerve-endings misfired in his brain as Command HQ desperately tried to get a handle on the situation. Where was he? Who was he? Tiny boys with white cowlicks hurriedly pulled out filing cabinet drawers and dumped out cardboard boxes in a frantic search for answers that weren't there.

A soft, breathy moan passed through dry lips, followed by the tip of a tongue like a periscope rising questioningly from the sea. The air tasted sweet and cool. A nose twitched, and drew in some of the air. It crinkled at the wild, animal smell. Ugh, what was that? It was musky and rank... _familiar,_ but that file wasn't available, either. _Sheesh._ Looks like HQ needs a good house cleaning.

Another misfire sent an electric pulse down one leg, and five toes wiggled against soft, silky fabric. Hmm... that wasn't a sock.

Something grazed his arm, and suddenly the wheels and cogs started to turn again, slowly and with a rusty shriek at first; then faster, smoother. He lifted one hand to his dizzy head and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing and his throat like sand. He tentatively opened one eye and scanned his surroundings. It was dark, the only light seeping in from the hall. His room. That's where he was. But how? And why? The last thing he remembered, he was...counting peas? No, that didn't make sense. Who counts peas? Pfft. Only a weirdo.

A tickle danced around his arm, and he jerked. Bugs! He was covered in bugs! The boys in HQ sent an order to his hand, and it reacted, slapping, fingers hitting his own flesh with a meaty thwock! He turned his head and opened his eyes.

A face was there, eyes wide and mouth grinning.

"Ahhha!"

He tried to scoot away, but an arm shot out and wrapped itself around his hips. _No! Don't eat my brain!_

"Lincoln," Lori laughed, "chill."

Lincoln blinked, and Lori's features took shape in the shadows. _Whew!_ He thought he was a goner for sure.

 _Wait a minute!_

"L-Lori? W-W-W-What are you doing here?"

A dream. It had to be a dream. Just like the other ones... the ones that ended with him waking to an ache between his legs.

Lori reached out and touched his face. _Wow, these dreams are getting more realistic._ "You literally spazzed out and lost consciousness. Remember?"

Uhhh, no, actually, he didn't. The last thing he remembered was counting peas. Did he really do that? Why?

Oh, yeah, because Lori...

It all came back to him, and his eyes opened wide. He remembered Lori taking his shirt off and touching him, remembered her burning kisses against his hot skin, remembered her rubbing him between his legs. _Just let it come._ Then, after that...nothing. His hands flew under the covers. He was in his underwear. But there was something wrong: They weren't full of brotherly love.

"You also had an... _accident."_ Lori's smile widened. "So, I put you in fresh undies."

"You did what?" _Oh man, oh man._

She scooted closer to him. The tips of their noses were almost touching. Her breath broke against his trembling lips and wafted into his mouth, which was just as well, because he himself had suddenly forgotten how to breathe. "I liked what I saw."

Lincoln licked his lips. His heart was pounding so fast that when he spoke, he stuttered. "Y-You d-d-did?"

She nodded. "Um-humh." She leaned closer. Her lips were achingly close. All he had to do was pucker up and they would touch. "I liked it a lot."

With that, she came the rest of the way, and her lips brushed against his. He hitched, and she giggled. When the tip of her tongue touched his bottom lip, his eyes rolled back in his head and his right foot jerked the way a dog's leg twitched when you scratched the right spot. The sheets rustled as she propped herself on one elbow and pressed her lips tight against his, her tongue pushing to get in. For a stricken moment, Lincoln didn't know what to do. He was getting hard again, his heart was bursting wildly, and his sister was trying to put her sweet, warm, wet tongue into his mouth. What could he do? He opened his mouth and granted her entry, one of his hands clawing at the rumpled sheet as she curiously investigated the inside of his mouth, flicking across teeth and grazing the smooth inner walls of his cheeks.

Blood crashed in his temples and he just lay there, his body shivering.

Lori ran her fingertips up and down the side of his face and Lincoln sighed into her mouth. She giggled, and threw one leg over his body. Breaking the kiss, she shifted her weight and slid onto him. It was only when her nipples touched his that he realized she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Looking down into his shocked face with half-lidded eyes, she rolled her hips from side-to-side, and he could feel her dank heat seeping through the thin fabric of his underwear. Her breath caught, and she ran her fingers through his hair, her nails raking his scalp and sending bursts of pleasant agony racing along a thousand nerve stems. Lincoln closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was losing himself on a tide of sensation, but he caught himself before he could be swept away. "Lori?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah?" she replied, tracing lazy circles on his cheek with her fingertips.

"Is-is this wrong?"

Lori's head cocked slightly to the side. "Why would you think that?"

Lincoln swallowed. "Well, it's... _incest."_

Lori giggled cutely. "Lincoln, there's a scary-sounding name for literally everything." She stroked his cheek and rolled her eyes up in thought. "How about this? Dihydrogen Monoxide. It's colorless, odorless, and kills thousands of people every year. And chances are, you swallowed some today."

Lincoln blinked. "I-I-I _have?_ "

She nodded, shifting her hips against his bulge; her whole body tingled in anticipation of joining her sex to his.

Lincoln's eyes widened in fright, and Lori laughed. "It's water, Linc. Nourishing, life-giving _water~_ " she leaned in as she spoke, the tip of her nose touching his.

Lincoln swallowed and forced a weak grin.

"What's so wrong with a sister loving her brother?" she asked, moving her hips again and grinning naughtily. Her wet heat was starting to soak through his underwear, and he could feel it against his quivering rod... like warm, nourishing water. "Or a brother loving his sister?" She took his bottom lip in her mouth and sucked, giggling as Lincoln's pupils grew. " _What's wrong with a sister giving her brother her virginity?_ "

Lincoln gulped as she lazily rubbed his chest. He tried to come up with a reason it was wrong, but his body had beaten his mind to a pulp, tied its hands, and thrown it into a closet. He was hard and ached for his sister's warm, gentle touch... ached to slide slowly into her sacred well.

Looking deeply into his eyes, she rolled her hips and smiled at the way he sighed. "We love each other with all our hearts and minds, right?"

He nodded.

"Why shouldn't we love each other with our bodies, too?"

She dipped her head and kissed him again, slower, sweeter than before. This time, Lincoln kissed her back, hesitantly massaging her tongue with his; together they moved in a slow, steady rhythm, his body lifting and falling with hers and his hands fluttering to her back.

When she drew back, she watched him with dark eyes and an alluring smile. "You want this, don't you, Linc? You want to make love with me?"

Lincoln nodded. At that moment, he wanted nothing more.

She reached up, grabbed his hand, and pressed it to her breast. Her rigid nipple scraped against his palm; she was warm and full. "Do you feel my heart beating?"

He nodded. Her breast trembled under his touch.

"I want it too."

He smiled.

" _Make love with me._ "

She kissed him deeply, and Lincoln turned himself entirely over to passion, kissing her back and running his hands up and down her sleek, naked back. She rolled her hips, and his heart pounded. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, and he lifted his hips, gasping when he sprang free, his tip coming to rest between her scorching wet lips. She giggled and shifted. He was pressing against the center of her soul, the heady feeling of slick heat against burning iron making him dizzy. She pulled away and lifted up, her breasts tightening against her frame. Her sweaty bangs covered her eyes; all he could see were quick flashes of animal desire.

"I love you, Lincoln," she said and laid her hands on his stomach.

"I love you too, Lori," he panted, resting his hands on the fleshy swell of her hips.

She threw her head back and thrusted her hips forward. He was poised at her entrance, his tip one movement away from claiming his sister's virginity. "I want to be _one_ with you, Lincoln. I want our hearts to beat in time... _our bodies to be joined.._."

" _Me too~_ "

"Be my first, Lincoln... _be my only- nngh~_ "

She lowered herself, and Lincoln let out a long _~ummmmmmm~_ as his head penetrated her. " _Yes, yes, yes,_ " she gasped and sank the rest of the way, Lincoln's entire length shooting deep into her narrow passage. They moaned, joined now in body, spirit, and mind: one flesh with one purpose... to move together.

Lori rocked her hips, losing herself to the sensation of her brother filling her, stretching her, pulsing in her with every crazy beat of his heart. She drew herself up, her breath hitching as his crowned head slowly scraped along her walls.

"Oh, Lincoln," she panted and bowed her head. Her face was a lovely shade of red and her eyes were wide and brimming with love. Lincoln moved his hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts. She rocked back and forth, her body constricting wetly around him, squeezing him, desperate to draw out his brotherly love and suck it deep inside of itself.

She bent and took his face in her hands, her sweet breath filling his mouth and nostrils. Her eyes stared openly into his, narrowing even as her lips parted and a tiny moan issued forth. Lincoln licked his lips and touched her cheek. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 _"Lincoln,"_ she sighed as she pushed her hips up and then slid them back down, taking him deeper than before. " _I love you._ "

" _I love you, too_."

She took his hand and threaded her fingers through his. She moved her hips faster, and he moved his, reaching up to meet her, piercing her, pushing against the opening of her womb. Their lips met again, and their tongues danced in slow rhythm as their bodies settled into a steady motion. Lincoln laid his free hand on the small of her back, thrilling at the way her muscles rippled under her skin as her hips thrust up, down, up, down in consummation of their love.

" _Lincoln... gosh... it's so good... so good..._ "

She gripped his hand tighter and bucked her hips faster, _faster._ The bed was creaking now and the friction as he slid down her slippery slope was mounting, becoming hotter, _more dangerous._ He bared his teeth and fought back the orgasm rising within. His body was shaky, his legs were jelly... he dug the heels of his feet into the mattress and slipped higher, _deeper._ Lori yelped and bowed her head, her breaths coming in quick, ragged gasps. Her body tensed and she bit her bottom lip against a scream. Heat spread across her body and boiling passion threatened to bubble up from her stomach and consume her. She didn't want this to end... she wanted to be one breath, one sigh, and one heartbeat with her brother forever, but she was close, so close, her muscles tightening in anticipation and her stomach tingling.

Lincoln twitched as his climax pushed against him. He was losing ground and molten lead was beginning to rise from his depths. He held his sister's hand tighter.

" _Are you close?_ " she gasped.

" _Yes!_ "

" _Cum with me~_ "

Lincoln let go, and his brotherly love welled up and left him in a rush, spilling into his sister and knocking her off the edge. She froze, her body clamping around him, and trembled violently. Her grip on his hand loosened as white hot ecstasy filled her and she fell limp against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as they quaked together with their orgasm, both of them making breathy, unintelligible noises. His heat spread through her, coating her walls and overflowing her womb. A shiver raced down her spine, and she laughed into the crook of his neck. He kissed the side of her head and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair as their mingled love began to spill out of her. He smiled at the feeling.

Their bodies melted together, Lori and Lincoln fell peacefully to sleep... dreams of tomorrow – and the love it would bring – dancing in their heads.

* * *

 **Fun Facts:  
**

This story was written by Flagg1991, which he did as a parody of my own writing. I, in turn, wrote _October 31_ as my own parody of Flagg's writing. We agreed to post these on each other's accounts just to see if anyone could notice the difference. Whether you did or not, it was really fun for us!

Even though I didn't write it, I'm proud to have this story posted here. This ship is incredibly rare to find, and especially at this high of quality.

In keeping with tradition when I post multichapter stories... I'll tell you guys that my favorite scene was when Lori asked Lincoln to massage her feet. His agony was entertaining and her sexiness managed to leave both him and me frustrated to no end.

So, are you curious to see what I'm like when I borrow the reins from the Loud Torturer? Check out _October 31_ on Flagg's profile and see just how dark I can be. (Cheshire grin.)


End file.
